


played it so nonchalant (it's time we danced with the truth)

by ellalopez



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Not Canon Compliant, Pining Idiots, and this is based off a comment i saw, was watching supercorp edits on youtube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 06:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellalopez/pseuds/ellalopez
Summary: lena asks kara to speak with supergirl. thinking it's just for a favour, kara agrees to see her that night.her feet barely touch the ground when lena blurts out how she has a crush on kara danvers.which is her.well, shit.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 544





	played it so nonchalant (it's time we danced with the truth)

**INCOMING CALL FROM LENA <3**

Kara's face immediately lights up, grateful to have an excuse to turn her attention away from another boring piece Andrea assigned her. She grabs her ringing iPhone, her eyes softening at Lena's contact photo as they always do, and she exits her document, not bothering to save it. She's only written two sentences- it wouldn't have made much of a difference.

"Lena! Hey! What's up?" Kara says, picking up the call. She tries not to seem too eager, finding it harder to mask her crush on Lena nowadays.

"Miss Danvers, why aren't you hard at work? Don't you have a deadline this afternoon?" Lena smirks through the phone, her voice light and teasing, and if Kara wasn't hopeless, she'd think she was being flirty.

"Lee, you lost your right to make that joke once _you_ called _me. _Come on, quit stalling. You didn't just call me to distract me, did you?" Kara can't help but grin, knowing she'd let Lena take up every second of her time if she could.

"Fine, you caught me. I was wondering if you were free for lunch?" She's more serious now, switching to her all-business CEO tone, but she still keeps it friendly. Kara nods aggressively, then realizes Lena can't see her, and Nia gives her a weird look as she passes by her desk to drop off some copies.

"Of course! Big Belly Burger, Chinese, what are you craving? Please don't say kale salads." Lena laughs, a loud, twinkling sound, and Kara's heart warms. It's moments like these where she can picture her future with Lena, flying her into the sunset for dates and buying her all her favourite foods from Dublin, Paris and Milan.

_(Which she already does, but passes them off as insanely accurate replicas.)_

"...and I had a filling breakfast today, so I don't need you to go all out on a massive spread. Kara, you there?" Lena asks, and Kara snaps out of her thoughts, stammering.

"Yup! I'll just, uh, grab two orders of potstickers and we can share. Love you, see you later, bye!" She adds in the last part before she loses her nerve, and hangs up too soon, missing Lena's quiet response.

_"Love you too, Kara."_

-

There's an hour left until lunch, and Kara absentmindedly channels 0.000001% of her super speed into her fingers, and they fly across her keyboard, rushing to get things done. She finishes the article in record time, a filler piece on this week's fashion trends, and bites her lip when she organizes photos, with one of Lena's outfits being featured. It's a deep maroon blazer, and she has lipstick to match.

She presses submit and shuts down her computer, signalling to Andrea that she's taking her lunch break now. Her boss doesn't even blink and waves at her dismissively.

With forty five minutes to spare, Kara decides to take the longer route, walking the entire way to the Chinese restaurant a few blocks from L-corp. The place is full of customers buzzing for lunch, and Kara hops onto a stool at the counter, ordering takeout. She chats with the waiters and waitresses, high fives the son of the owner scribbling at a Supergirl colouring page, and beams when the cashier hands her the two boxes in a paper bag. "Xièxiè!" She says, which is thank you in Mandarin, and fist bumps the kid, making explosion noises before leaving.

Kara ducks behind the nearest alley, cursing when she checks her watch- 11:50 AM. She could stumble in late, act cute and flustered, or fly and stroll in suave and collected. Flying it was, then.

She takes off, cradling the potstickers to her chest, and listens for Lena's familiar heartbeat in the air. It was thumping slightly faster than usual, but it wasn't anything to be majorly concerned about. Kara lands at the back entrance, placing her glasses back on, and her suit disappears. She ties her hair up in a loose bun, inhales, and heads to Lena's office.

Kara knocks, though the door is ajar, not wanting to disrupt a possible meeting. She tilts her glasses down, x-ray vision scanning the inside of the room, and sighs when Lena is nowhere to be seen. Tuning into her super hearing, Lena's heartbeat is at the same frantic pace it was earlier, and much more prominent due to their close proximity. Strange, but again, she doesn't question it.

Nudging the door with her foot, Kara enters Lena's office, setting down the takeout on the table. She lifts out both containers and places the cutlery on top, tapping and humming to the beat of her favourite song and Lena's heart. She almost doesn't notice her best friend's heels clicking down the hallway, and stops as if electrocuted when Lena pops her head in.

"So I assume it was you causing all that ruckus?" Kara swallows the next lyric of the chorus and looks up at Lena, briefly speechless.

"That's no way to talk to your best friend who brought you lunch," she retorts at last, and Lena chuckles, approaching her and joining her on the couch. She opens her arms for a hug, and Kara leans forward, melting in her embrace.

_It could be like this forever._

"I'm so glad you're here," Lena says earnestly, her eyes shining as they pull apart. She picks up the potstickers container closest to her and a pair of chopsticks, bumping shoulders with Kara. "May I?"

"Duh, there _are _two for a reason. Aren't you supposed to be the smart one?" Kara winks at her, picking up the other container and digging in. She makes an attempt to resist a moan, but it escapes her mouth, and Lena watches her intensely, the corners of her lips upturned into a hidden smile.

"What was it that you wanted to discuss?" Kara says, mouth full and words garbled. Lena flinches, breaking her gaze, remembering the matter at hand. She holds up a finger, takes a bite of a dumpling, chews, gathers her courage and speaks.

"I know this is a lot to ask, but-"

Kara squeezes her hand and stares at her, patient and unmoving.

"You have contact with Supergirl, and I need to see her. I have an... issue that I need her help with." Lena forces a laugh and quickly backpedals when Kara doesn't reply, her expression unreadable, and she slowly retracts her hand from Kara's grasp. "She's probably busy though, so it's fine, I just had to ask. Worth a shot."

"Guardian can do patrol tonight, and the DEO will alert her if something comes up. Based on um, assumptions. I'll call her and make sure she shows up." Kara says, adjusting her glasses, a habit of hers that Lena found adorable. She smiles at Kara with gratitude and thanks her.

_Anything for you, _Kara wants to say.

"You're my favourite person," Lena murmurs in her ear as they hug goodbye.

-

National City is peaceful late at night, and Lena is usually more productive during these hours. However, paperwork stays unsigned in a thick folder, and Lena restlessly opens and closes tabs. She can't focus, anticipating Supergirl's arrival, and exhales in relief when she hears the famous whoosh of the cape at her balcony. She doesn't even let the Kryptonian utter a hello, skipping the pleasantries, and instead dives headfirst into her problem.

"I'm in love with Kara Danvers, and I don't know how to deal with it."

Supergirl bumps into a shelf and seizes an award before it falls to the ground and shatters. Clearing her throat awkwardly and placing the award back, Supergirl gestures at the couch for Lena to sit beside her.

"Couldn't even give an alien a moment to land, huh?"

"Darling, surely your balance isn't as pressing as my situation," Lena quips, and Supergirl shoves her playfully.

"Well, I'm not sure I understand what the problem is," she says gently. Lena rolls her eyes, snorting.

"Don't act like you've never experienced unrequited love. You may have superpowers, but you're not immune to this."

Supergirl's eyes flash with such sudden ferocity that Lena's head sways, dizzy from how _blue _they are. They reminded her of-

"Actually, I used to think the person I'm in love with would never return my feelings, but I was wrong." Lena raises an eyebrow, intrigued- Supergirl didn't often let things slip about her personal life, so this was new.

"Oh? Do tell."

"My sister punched my arm when I confessed to her that I liked... someone. _You're finally putting that brain to good use! _She told me. Then all my friends grumbled as they handed her wads of cash. Apparently, they had an ongoing bet on when I would figure myself out." Supergirl pauses, glances at Lena to check if she's still listening, and she's met with endlessly green eyes.

"They're incredible, you know. The person I love. They're doing amazing things for the world, and I'm so proud of them for not taking other people's shit. They have a heart of gold, and I can't believe that I have a chance."

Lena can't breathe, the air in her lungs stolen by the superhero. _Supergirl has a sister. Her sister works at the DEO. Alex Danvers works at the DEO. Supergirl's eyes, her hair, her voice, she's-_

"Kara?" She whispers. It can't be, but it _can, _and she's struck with all the similarities between the two, and the evidence is devastatingly obvious.

Supergirl- _Kara_, inhales sharply, but doesn't deny it, a simple motion causing her suit to dematerialize, and what's left is Kara Danvers in a button up and jeans.

"Hi, Lena," she mumbles shyly, her feet in flight or fight mode and ready to run.

"You-"

"I-"

They dissolve into nervous giggles that fade out seconds later, and Kara sits up straight, pointing in the vague direction of the window.

"I can go. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable or ruined our friendship, I would never want to hurt you. I hated lying to you but I didn't want you to get wrapped up in all this, where people could use you to find out my identity, and-" Kara continues rambling, choking on her words as her eyes brim with tears. "You mean the world to me, and if I had a dollar for every time the reveal was on the tip of my tongue because I just felt so _safe _and comfortable with you, I'd be the richest girl in the galaxy. But I couldn't tell you, and I was so caught up with the idea of protecting you that-"

Lena's no longer paying attention, and she shifts closer to Kara, their faces inches apart.

"...and you asked me what my kryptonite was, and it was _you, _but I- Lena?" She says softly, her monologue interrupted.

"Can I kiss you?" Lena asks, barely audible.

"What?" The question catches Kara off guard, and she can't form a proper response.

"I want to kiss you, Kara, but I also want to make sure this isn't too fast for you." Lena repeats, tucking a stray strand of hair behind Kara's ear.

"It isn't," she says, and that's all the confirmation Lena needs, tipping Kara's chin upwards to meet her lips.

The kiss is hesitant, and Lena wraps her arm around Kara's waist, guiding her. She relaxes slightly, and lets herself get lost in Lena, drowning in every aspect of her. When her pod crashed onto Earth-38, she never settled on a home, the constant fear in the back of her mind that it'd be taken from her like Krypton was. Lena tasted like home, and it was as if this was what it was all for, why she was here, her _raison d'être_. Across all the planets she's been to, nothing has ever compared to this.

"Alex is going to kill me," Kara says against Lena's lips, and the Luthor only laughs, tugging the Super's collar and kissing her senseless once more.

They'd manage the consequences tomorrow, together. _(You with me, right? **Always.)**_


End file.
